


Night life

by Kattramen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo and Mc are bestfriends, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattramen/pseuds/Kattramen
Summary: Asmo invites you out to a party, ok drags you out to a party, a type of masquerade thing. You aren't really having a good time until you run into a familiar pair eyes.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Night life

**Author's Note:**

> 69 Kudos, Nicee.

A minute ago you were doing your homework and the next Asmo has invaded your room with dresses, shoes, makeup, and masks. At first you eyed him skeptically, this wouldn't be the first time Asmo has barged into your room to get opinions on outfits.. but you hadn't even remembered him talking about a party as of recent. But then again Asmo was always going out, so you shouldn't be too surprised. What really got you was when Asmo pulled at your arms to get you up and started stripping you down so he could begin to dress you. That's when it clicked that Asmo was dragging you out into the night life.

"Oh! MC those panties are adorable! Where did you get them??" Before you can respond Asmo tugs at the elastic near your rear to look at the tag, humming in delight when he recognizes the brand before snapping them back and looking you over. "So I personally think this little red dress would suit you well Mc, it'll hug your cute little curves in all the right places, Now it does have a downside if your cup size is as small as moi, but luckily you're well endowed!" You give the dress a once over. It is cute but.. Short enough that anyone could get a peek if they pleased.. 

"I'm not really sure it's me Asmo. I love the color, but I'm not fond of the cut. Strapless dresses mean strapless bras and strapless bras mean less support and I don't want to have to hold my girls up all night." Asmo picks the dress up to hold it in front of you frowning "Boo.. You would have looked so sexy. But I understand.. Ok lets have a look at what Mama has." He digs around in his pile plucking a lacy black thing out of the mess, he jokingly suggests you should wear it around the house sometime to get a certain demon's attention or was it a joke? When it has anything to do with romance you can never really tell.. He tucks it into your closet before rummaging back through his pile, ok apparently not joking. He pulls a similar looking red dress out of the pile, only unlike the last it doesn't stop just below the crotch and it flows. The neckline is a bit more adventurous than you're used to and there's not much to the back. There's a black lacy trim that travels down the sides of dress and follows in a similar fashion upwards. 

Asmo helps you zip the dress up in the back and then begins clipping it into place. When he finishes he steps back to give you a once over, looking at you with great pride. "Give me a little twirl dear" you do as you're told and your dress floats up around you, it's light and snappy perfect for dancing. He lets out a low whistle, "it's going to be hard to keep those demons off your tail tonight babe!" He pulls out a pair of low heels, the base of the shoe was the same rose red of the dress, but the heels were black. Asmo produces a little black mask, it was embroidered with a floral lace and molded to your face like it was made special for you. Asmo plucked out a peachy, dress covered with sequins already having had decided what he was going to wear previously and threw on matching pair peach pumps, he sat you down at the mirror, removing the mask to apply a simple foundation and a smokey eye. Rotating between putting the mask on and off to see just what it's going to look like with it on. When he's satisfied, he produces a bright red lipstick finishing off the look with a pop. He does his own makeup at lightning speed. 

"Ok. MC, we're going to have to sneak out because there's no way Lucifer is going to go for this. Here's the plan." The plan was basically, get Mammon in trouble with Beel by saying that he ate his custard again, and while Beel was rampaging sneak out. The plan went off without a hitch, well all accept the fact Mammon wasn't home. So now Lucifer is most likely fuming, with no one to take it out on. You silently hope he doesn't go too hard on him when he gets back, you'd hate to find him strung up by one leg in Cerberus' room. Asmo links arms with you sensing your distress. He offers you a smile. 

"He'll be fine, you should have seen what Luci did when Mammon broke a vase in lord Diavolo's Castle. Mammon didn't speak for a week! And this isn't nearly as bad! Don't be too worried ok? Lucifer is only tough on him because he's the second oldest, and knows he can take it." You interlock fingers with Asmo and he offers a reassuring squeeze. You sigh.. "I hope you're right.." 

You both make your way down the streets of devildom, stopping at very large building. "MC, welcome to The Fall! It's Masquerade night and I know your shy around other demons, so I figured you could come out and have a good time tonight without the worry of being eaten!" You can't fight the smile playing on your lips, Asmo's thoughtfulness does a number on you sometimes, you forget that he's not as selfish as he seems. But parties never really were your thing in the human world either, but since Asmo put so much thought into this you've made it a quest to have a good time tonight. Asmo lifts up his mask at the bouncer and winks, the demon scrambles to open the door recognizing the Demon who frequents this club so often. Your eyes are drawn to the flashing lights, Asmo tells you briefly that he's going to get you both some drinks. You nod, standing very still in a less crowded corner. You can feel your anxiety spiking now that you're alone. 

"Hey there." A voice from your side calls, and you glance over at them. There's a Demon standing next to you, he has bright white hair and blue eyes that you find yourself becoming intoxicated by, they feel oddly comforting.. As if some sort of unspoken bond is pulling you towards them. they're wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans, gold chains loop at the right of them. His shirt is a neat looking button up tucked into his pants, and he has a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder. "Looks like we match, ey princess?" You find yourself getting excited by the sound of his voice, warm and comforting. You can feel yourself getting flustered, and the thought annoys you. 

This is a Stranger MC.. get over yourself, you're just getting all hot and bothered because he looks like Mammon.. You have to remind yourself silently, still too flustered to speak. You shake the thought away, and ask the stranger to dance. Asmo did Invite you out to have fun, to hell with it you're going to have fun. You feel bad about using this demon to live out the fantasies you aren't able to with his more flustered counterpart. "Eh? You wanna dance? Alright. You're pretty cute, but I should let cha know." He leans in close to your ear, you can feel his lips ghost over your ear lobe "I charge by the hour" his voice sends shivers down your spine you inhale deeply, feeling the heat pool in your stomach. Maybe this demon is a little too like Mammon.. Maybe.. It is?

"Mm. That's too bad, I didn't bring my wallet. I guess I'll have to comp you some other way." you quip back, falling easily into this flirty game he's started.

"W-what did ya have in mind..?" You stalk closer to him, running your hands along the silk of his shirt before reaching up to trap his head in your hands. You tug him down and place a chaste kiss on his lips before releasing him, his mouth is stained with your mark you feel very satisfied by your work. 

He grows very red before starting to mutter to himself. His fingers comb through his hair a few times before he takes you by the hand, leading you out to a balcony. "MC.." He starts. You feel your stomach twist.. He lifts his mask up to reveal himself. "At first I wanted mess with ya a little, but then you pull that. Would ya really kiss random demons at a party if they flirt with ya??" you could practically smell the jealously dripping off of him, Deep down you it had hoped it was Mammon and took a chance when it was given, and you were about to take another one.

Your body begins to move on its own to close the distance between you two. You trace little circles into his chest. "Mm. But you're not a stranger are you Mammon?" You look up at him through your lashes, He's getting visibly redder by the second, "don't look at me like that! I'm tryin' to be upset!" 

You speak into the shell of his ear, "Why? Who says I didn't know?" You graze his ear lobe with your teeth, his breath hitches, and suddenly your up against the railing of the balcony he removes your mask throws it off to the side, Your eyebrows go up in surprise and he chuckles, you puff out your cheeks in protest, trying too look displeased with him, the sight makes him soft.. He leans in to rest his forehead on yours, connecting your noses in a nuzzle. Your nose scrunches and Mammon can't help but compare you to a rabbit. You stick your tongue out at him and he sucks in another breath.

"You're way too cute for your own good, ya know, you might just be the death of me." He captures your lips before you can respond, its a desperate kiss,as if he's been holding his breath and your the lips are the barrier he needs to break through to breathe. You fight him for dominance, reaching up into his hair to tug him in closer, but the moment he takes your bottom lip between his teeth, you're done for. you let out a breathy whine while he ravages your mouth, exploring everything his tongue can before your own tries to expell him from your mouth. You both only stop your wrestling match to come up for air, your lipstick to smeared all over his lips and your sure you look the same…puffy and swollen and god your about to go in for round two when a voice speaks from behind Mammon.

"My My! It looks like you two have been having fun! And all without me~" Asmo holds up two drinks with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. He sets the two drinks down mentioning something about staying hydrated before turning to leave, "well, don't let me stop you from having a good time~"

You and Mammon share a look before you both erupt into a fit of laughter. "I guess the cat's outta the bag, maybe this'll keep my brother's from gettin' too handsy with you now." Your hands drift up to tug lightly at his hair.. "But I like it when you get jealous. Little pouty demon is cute." You close the distance between you too again and again over and over until you were both covered in each other's marks, at some point you both realized the time and thought about having to face the consequences of coming home at this hour looking like this. Mammon looks rather prideful, a cocky smirk resting on his lips and he pulls you along just a bit faster as if he wants to show off a piece of artwork. 

You entertain the thought, that maybe your previous fears would come to light and you'll find Mammon strung up somewhere in the house. But, he's not the only guilty one so maybe Lucifer will string you both up by your ankles and you can keep each other company.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, hello! Thank you for all the support on my last fic! I hoped you all enjoyed this one as well, it's a bit longer than the last. If you notice any grammar mistakes please point them out! I'll remedy them as soon as they're noticed!


End file.
